Dreamshade
by nativig
Summary: OneShot. Es Regina la que fue herida por el dreamshade y no Charming. HookedQueen PirateQueen ;). Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje


Regina estaba caminando haciendo lo posible para no quedarse muy detrás del grupo, pero cada vez la tarea se le hacía más difícil. Ya había pasado casi una semana de que la flecha haya dejado el dreamshade corriendo por sus venas, había esperado que hayan encontrado a Henry para ese entonces, pero aún seguían en la búsqueda.

El sudor cubrí su frente, pero casi ninguno del grupo lo había notado, su respiración se hacía cada vez más difícil, aun así ella no daba ni una queja... no quería retrasarlos.

Habían avanzado un buen tramo de la selva oscura, cuando su cuerpo se rindió y lo poco que le quedaba de voluntad se rindió con este. Cayó al piso sin perder la conciencia, pero cualquier control que tenía sobre su cuerpo se había esfumado.

-Regina! - exclamó Tinkerbell que era la más cercana a ella, y el sonido de su cuerpo cayendo le hizo girar la cabeza, y al notar a la morena en el piso fue corriendo a su costado.

En unos cuantos segundos todo el grupo se encontraba a su alrededor.

-¿Que sucede? - preguntó Emma inspeccionando con la mirada buscando algún signo de herida.

- Parece enferma - dijo Snow notando el sudor que cubría su cuerpo

Hook y Tinkerbell se habían arrodillado a su lado ambos buscando que era lo que pasaba, aunque conociendo lo suficiente esta isla y toda la clase de venenos que existían en esta tenían una idea bastante clara de que era lo que le sucedía.

Finalmente Hook cuando tocó el lado de Regina notó como fruncía de dolor, abrió los botones de debajo de su blusa, sin exponerla demasiado, solo lo suficiente para notar la herida. Por cada vena que existía en ese lado de su cuerpo se extendía una mancha azul, que estaba estaba extremadamente cerca del corazón.

Los ojos de Hook se abrieron de la sorpresa y se conectaron con la mirada de Tink... el entendimiento de lo que pasaba era visible en la mirada de sorpresa que compartían.

-¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Emma

-Dreamshade - contestó Tink, porque Hook había sido incapaz de articular una palabra, su boca se abría y se cerraba tratando de formar algún sonido, pero era en vano.

-Henry... - murmuró Regina, manteniendo su mandibula fuertemente cerrada para evitar que los gritos del dolor escaparan de sus labios.

- Tranquila amor... vas a estar bien, vamos a encontrar a henry pronto - contestó Hook, que al escuchar la voz de la morena había salido de su trance. Se puso de pie, soltando la mano de Regina que no se había dado cuenta que estaba sujetando y se dirigió al grupo - La cura para el dreamshade no es fácil de conseguir, pero no estamos muy lejos... hay un manantial en la cima de esa montaña, el agua...-

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar fue interrumpido por Tink - Hook... es muy tarde-

- No no, aún hay tiempo... no estamos tan lejos, solo tenemos que -

-Ya está casi en su corazón - y justo para confirmar las palabras de Tink, Regina dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, que obligo a Hook a regresar la mirada a la mujer herida, no sabía que le sucedía pero por alguna razón sus ojos se habían comenzado a humedecer _¿porque sucede esto? _pensó levantando una mano inconscientemente hacía sus ojos_... no es como que ella y yo fuéramos algo_

-¿Estas segura que no hay nada que podamos hacer? - preguntó Snow a Tink

- Podríamos intentar conseguir la cura... pero dudo mucho que lleguemos a tiempo-

-Tenemos que intentarlo - dijo Charming

- No voy a permitir que Henry pierda a su madre... - apoyó Emma, acercándose al lado de Regina y diciéndole - Estaremos de vuelta pronto... resiste - y poniéndose otra vez de pie se dirigió hacía Hook - dirigé el camino -

- Yo lo haré... alguien se tiene que quedar con Regina - se ofreció Tink... conocía bastante bien al pirata y sabía que no dejaría el lado da la mujer a la que, si leía bien su mirada, parecía amar.

Hook apenas y levantó la mirada para agradecerle a Tink por unos segundos y su vista regreso hacía el rostro de Regina que trataba fuertemente de ocultar el dolor; no escuchó en qué momento se fueron era como si todo alrededor de él se hubiera congelado dejando solo a la mujer que estaba echada en el piso apenas respirando como su centro de gravedad.

Extendió su brazo y lo pasó por la frente de la morena, el garfio se sentía fresco en la frente afiebrada de la morena; quitó un poco del cabello llevándolo hacía atrás de forma delicada, sus rostro se calmó un poco ante este movimiento, así que dejó su garfio en la mejilla de Regina tratando de alguna forma aliviar lo que estaba sintiendo. Su otra mano tomó la que estaba en el piso y se la llevó a los labios dando un suave beso en los nudillos. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y acercándose a su oído murmuro - Todo va a estar bien amor... solo resiste un poco más -

-Henry...- volvió a murmurar Regina

-Va a estar bien, lo vamos a encontrar - contestó tratando de mantener su voz firme

-Promételo-

La orden tomó a Hook por sorpresa, el tonó había sido fuerte y directo - Todos lo vamos a encontrar y eso te incluye a ti, no es necesario que prometa nada -

- Yo no... - comenzó y giró sus rostro abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con los del pirata que estaban más cerca de lo que había esperado, olvidó lo que iba a decir y se quedó sin aire.

Ambos se miraron por un buen rato ambas perdidos en la mirada del otro, eran años desde que ninguno se había sentido así, casi habían olvidado como se sentía; pero bastó una mirada para sintiera como sus corazones ardían y se atraían mutuamente.

Hook sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, y no pensaba desperdiciar otro segundo, así que antes de que la morena pudiera retroceder presionó sus labios fuertemente sobre los de ella.

El sabor a manzanas era increíblemente intoxicante, el garfio que posaba sobre su mejillas se extendió sobre su cabello evitando que lo morena se separe, a pesar de que no mostró intención de hacerlo. A pesar de la poca fuerza que tenía Regina el beso del pirata la hizo sentir más viva que antes, no era como los de Graham que iban acompañados de un sentimiento vació, o como el de los otros acompañantes que tuvo en su periodo como reina. Esto era algo más, incluso más fuerte que los tantos besos que compartió con Daniel, _así que esto es verdadero amor_ pensó. Ambos se separaron cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario.

Regina sintió como el veneno se extendía un poco más cerca hacía su corazón y no puedo evitar que un gemido de dolor escapara de sus labios mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

-Regina... por favor, solo un poco más- rogó el pirata

Su nombre en la voz del pirata sonaba perfecto. Regina dio un suave apretón en la mano del pirata como confirmación, no estaba segura de que iba a poder hablar.

Se acostó a su lado y Regina se acomodó para acunarse en los brazos del capitán, el brazo con el grafio rodeo su cintura, presionándolo hacía el, mientras que su mano buena seguía removiendo el cabello de su frente, mandando escalofríos a lo largo de su cuerpo. Reina podía sentir la respiración del capitán sobre su cuello y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para aferrarse a ese sentimiento, hacía tantos años que no se sentía así, tan... segura._ La ironía de la vida, _justo cuando estaba a punto de morir era cuando se sentía más segura.

El aliento sobre su cuello pronto se convirtieron en besos, que recorrían desde la parte de atrás de su oreja hasta la parte baja de su hombro.

-Killian... no puedo - dejó escapar Regina, no podía seguir luchando más, el dolor era demasiado intenso. - Por favor... promételo -

Hook sabía que la vida se estaba escapando de Regina, y por más que aún tenía la esperanza de que los otros llegaran tenía que al menos darle algo de paz a Regina. - No me detendré hasta encontrar a Henry... incluso si los otros desisten, yo seguiré... lo prometo amor -

Regina grió para encontrarse con la mirada del capitán, pudo ver la honestidad en sus ojos y soltó un suspiro de alivio. - Lo siento - murmuró acercándose más presionando otra vez sus labios con la última fuerza que le quedaba.

En el momento que se separaron pudo sentir los brazos de Hook sobre sus espalda abrazándola fuertemente. Lágrimas silenciosas caían sobre las mejillas del capitán, sabiendo que la vida se estaba escapando del aliento de Regina.

-¿Amor? - preguntó él, dejando que el último trazo de esperanza se escapara una vez que no recibió respuesta.

Unos segundos después un grupo de pasos se aproximaron a gran velocidad. Se puso de pie y desenvainó su espada, no estaba de humor para enfrentarse a un montón de niños perdidos.

Emma, Tink, MaryMargaret y David llegaron corriendo.

- La encontramos- exclamó Emma extendiendo la botella llena de agua, pero luego al ver a Regina en el piso y las lágrimas del capitán entendieron lo que había pasado.

- Tenemos que encontrar a Henry - fue todo lo que dijo Hook

- Hook... - comenzó Tinkerbell

- Henry - fue todo lo que él contestó

* * *

**A/N Es mi primer OneShot así que espero que les haya gustado... (debo admitir que me harían muy felices si me dicen que los llevé a las lágrimas xD), hubo un momento en que no estaba segura de como continuar así que busqué canciones para que me ayuden y me encontré con Far Away de Nickelback, es muy buena deberían escucharla, me ayudó a poder terminar esta historia.**

**Comenten y si tienen alguna idea mándenme PM :)**


End file.
